A Pokemon Story
by Dawn Allies
Summary: This is a pokemon story that has no intention of taking itself seriously, so do not be surprised if it makes no sense or just generally isn't very good. Umm.. yeah, it's got a Slugma! o.o;


Hi.  
This is a pokemon story that has no intention of taking itself seriously, so do not be surprised if it makes no sense or just generally isn't very good. Do enjoy yourself otherwise cause that's not the point either!  
  
Ok.  
So here we have the world, there's lots of little creatures in it. They're called P-O-K-E-M-O-N. Ok? Good. Now that this is established, lets meet some of these things that call themselves that word, okies?   
First. We have this little yellow rat that everyone claims to be a mouse, but I know better, so now should you. It sits only a couple of feet tall.. at least I think that's right. Don't yell at me if I'm wrong will you? Oh... that's reassuring. Anyways! We have our little yellow rat, it has a so called lightning bolt shaped tail, because that's what it looks like... except for the fact it seems to of been dipped in some sort of excreatment. Meaning it's a brown colour at the base.. probably from this little creatures habit of dragging its backside along the ground after doing its ''buisness''. Also, another feature to this creature is the static electricity that sometimes comes from it's over ripe cheeks. How this is caused isn't exactly sure or specified or something... Really, I don't care and it doesn't matter. Just know that if you do try to insult this little creature or call it a rat (as it so hates though it is a true statement,) it will most likely attempt and probably succeed in shocking you with a high voltage attack.   
This thing is commonly called a Pikachu, or Pikachuu. (Side note: calling it a Pikachuu will probably have you yelled at, so do so call it a Pikachu with one U, thank you.) It is also one of the most renowned Pokemon because of um... I don't know why, it's also the most hated for the same reason. Personally I think it can be cute and annoying, so yeah.. that's the little rat done.  
  
ANOTHER popular one of these creatures is a 6foot tall mutant cat like creature that seems to of thought putting an upside down mug on their head would be a good idea. How else can you account for that stupid curve thingy out the back of its head? Probably to help keep that huge head from falling off that tiny little neck... Anyways, this thing is also -supposedly- the strongest creature alive within the Pokemon World (though you goto almost fan thingy and they'll of made up something stronger, or just gotten a normal Pokemon and supervamped it, it's the typical fan way.), it is also supposed to be 'One of a kind.' (*coughspluttergag*)  
And this thing is called Mewtwo. It plays no part whatsoever in this story aside from this crappy little introduction, so you can ignore all of this if you like. Mwahaha..... ahem.   
  
Next we have so and so pokemon that I don't care to name or describe since you'll find out on your own or most likely, know what they are anyways since who ever probably reads this will be a pokemon fan in the first place! So yeah... um... what shall this story be about. I'm not quiet sure... but lets leave both of the previously said pokemon out of it, we see enough on those creatures everywhere else you don't need to see them here... Same we shall say goes for those annoying little breed like rabbit Eevee/lution creatures. It's a plague or something, those things are EVERY-WHERE.   
I know!  
I've got an idea!  
This story will be about a picket against the stopping of Eevee breeding! We don't need anymore of those things that everyone seems to be confused upon What exactly they're based off! Some say cats... others say dogs, then some others say FOXES! Like really people!  
Anyways... So yes, we have a topic now appointed for this story.... now we need a Main Character.... I know, lets go for a Slugma, that's an underappreciated pokemon that I haven't the slightest clue about. So lets write about that.  
  
And on with this so called story.  
  
  
  
Once there was a Slugma!   
It's name was SLUGGY!  
(*cough*)  
  
...  
What?  
Oh fine....   
  
Once there was a Slugma!  
It's name was Slugo!  
  
(BOO~HISS~!)  
  
Oh bother..  
Fine I'll try again.   
  
  
Once there was a Slugma.  
It's name was MoltenSlime.   
Molty for short.   
That's what it's friends called it at least... or more, what Molty believed if he had any friends, they would call him.  
Now. Molty didn't really do much. He lived on his own in a deep crevice created by a volcano erruption some forteen days ago.   
(...)  
-four hundred years ago.. And for the most part just slept and told himself stories. These stories weren't really very interesting as Molty himself wasn't interesting. He just lived in his crevice, in the dark (except for the fact it wasn't really dark, cause these things are meant to be molten larva, so it should have an eerie glow..) where all he could see was rock, rock and more rock. So his stories usually went along the lines of.   
  
''Once there was a Rock.  
It sat in its little spot amung all the other Rocks.  
The Rock was a happy rock.  
It lived its Rock life."  
  
So yes, little Molty was a very pathetically boring sad little slug.  
  
  
  
!!~!~BOOM~!~!!  
  
  
And Molty now lives in the middle of a large city.   
Called um..  
(Pallet)  
Pallet's not a big City though, it's a Town.  
(It's a city, that's why all those new trainer stories start there, DUH.)  
Oh fine..  
  
!!~!~BOOM~!~!!  
  
  
And Molty now lives in the middle of a large city named Pallet City (Because with all the people that moved there since Ash Ketchum it's grown into a City).  
  
Sigh.  
  
Anyways.  
Molty now finds himself in Pallet T-(cough)   
  
Molty now finds himself in Pallet City. And around him are BILLIONS OF EEVEE!  
(Billions?)  
Yes Billions. Billions and Billions and Billions of the furry little mongrels. And most of them have FLEAS.  
So we have billions and billions of little Eevee running around and scratching themselves and poor lil stupid Molty sitting in the middle of the street watching them run by. Feel sorry for Molty because he's dying of shock.   
(Aww..)  
Oh well. No more Molty.  
  
But now we have Molty's cousin.   
Mordor!  
(Mordor?)  
  
Oh fine... too much Lord of the Rings...  
  
Now we have Molty's more intelligent and violently inclined cousin..  
Nac!  
(Nac?)  
Not a clue!  
(Oh.. ok then...)  
  
So now we have Nac.   
She lives in Pallet T-City.. (Well done, could be better...)  
  
@#!$~!!#!?!  
  
(Hey! Kids story!)  
  
Sorry..  
  
Anyways.  
Nac was Molty's cousin, and she wasn't exactly very happy to find him having died of shock because of the city she'd lived in since it was a town, being overrun by these furballs with fleas!  
Sooo.... Nac decided to have revenge! Mwaha!  
  
Nac started out by trying to get as many pokemon and people to sign a petition...  
This didn't exactly go very well. As for the fact Slugma are made of molten lava, most pokemon or anything else wouldn't go close enough to her to be able to reach the petition and sign without getting third degree burns. Sooo... Nac didn't get many signatures and this idea failed.  
Poor Nac.   
(Aww)  
  
Oh well.  
Nac just decided to try somethin different.  
She sort of umm.... well, actually, I don't know....  
  
Help please!  
(Me?)  
Yes?  
(No.)  
No what?  
(No, I will not help you.)  
Why not?  
  
...  
Oh fine then.   
I'll ask someone else!  
(*snicker*)  
.... don't you be snickerin' at me!  
  
Ok. Good.  
Sooooo..... who to ask to help me..... how about.... umm.. Really, I haven't the slightest clue...   
How shall Nac attempt to get rid of the Eevee problem in Pallet, because it IS a problem...   
Sooo..... yah.   
Oh well, I'm sure I can figure it out.   
Just gimme a little while..   
  
Soooooo...  
End....... for now!   
  
(*sigh*)  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
This is a no point story as stated previously and don't flame about the Eevee/Pikachu/Mewtwo thing, I -do- like these pokemon x.x;   
Okies. That it!  
Bye!   
Hope you enjoyed! ^^; 


End file.
